


I Love You Too

by Crazy_Golden_Wolfy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Baby’s First Fanfiction, Bipolar Disorder, Cute, Depression, Fluff, Husbands, Lovers, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Stressed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Golden_Wolfy/pseuds/Crazy_Golden_Wolfy
Summary: This is a story about a old spring lock suit named Wolfy. He is very distance towards people and just wants to be left alone to rot but his husband Freddy insist that he needs to be fixed now that the evil is gone. Wolfy being the stubborn pirate he is need some convincing though.This will be my first fanfic that I’ve actually ever written down. I do have a reading and writing disability. I warned you.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/OC, Freddy Fazbear/Wolfy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!!! Hi I’m Crazy Golden Wolfy but you can call me Wolf! This will be my first fanfic, I do have a reading and writing disability so words might get repetitive. I tried my best. My best friend co-read and edited for me. She is the best! I know most of this is not going to make sense in the beginning but please bear with me. This fanfiction has no scheduled updates, they are random.
> 
> You can find me at Instagram Crazy_Golden_Wolfy  
> My best friend _Missygaming_ on Instagram too

The day started just as normal. Freddy was telling me how wonderful and beautiful I am. I tried to tell him back but all that came out was static and gears grinding noises but he still said thank you anyway. I tried to snuggle close to him on the bed and he giggled, “My honey wolf, I have to get up soon and get ready to perform for the children.” He reached out to kiss the top of my head, and I made some grumpy static noises. I didn’t want my Freddy-bear to leave me, but he did have a job to do and I was just some rusted wolf that was slowly falling apart. I completely understand that though, who would want to stay with someone that can’t even speak properly anymore? “My darling honey wolf, you’re thinking too hard again, aren’t you?” he said as he was holding my face in the palm of his hands. He started slowly moving his thumbs back-and-forth on my cheeks but being careful on the one side because there was no longer fur there anymore. That side is just exposed metal. “My lovely honey wolf, I know you don’t want me to get up. I wish I could stay here forever with you but I have a job to do. Sorry, darling but if you need anything make sure you get someone to get me or, you know, scream as loud as you possibly can. Just like you did that one time.” He was dramatically rolling his eyes at the last part and I tried to squint as hard as I could at him.  
He slowly started to get up from the bed and of course, I protested. Obviously, it was easy for Freddy to fight off a rusted wolf that was missing an arm and half of my legs. When Freddy finally managed to get up from my protest I started to pout. “My sweet honey wolf, I promise I will be back when the shift ends. I think Father said something about visiting you today. I told him I think that’s not a great idea because you’ve been very grumpy lately.” He said this as he was fixing his bowtie on and adjusting his top hat on his head. I made some static noise at him grumbly and slowly tried to roll over, finally exceeding after a couple of minutes. “Ha, I think he’s going to visit you anyway honey. You know there’s no way of stopping that man.” After fixing his outfit, it sounded like he was coming closer to me. I tried to move my head to see what he was doing, he caught me off guard when he kissed me but I slowly melted into it. he slowly pulled away, made his way to the door. As he opened it he whispered: “I love you Wolfy” then he closed the door behind him. Then after a couple of minutes of silence... “I̵-̵ ̷I̷-̵I̷ ̸I̴-̸ ̸I̴ ̴L̵O̴V̸V̷V̷V̴E̷ Y̵E̵E̷E̸E̷E̸E̷E̴E̷E̵-̵̵T̵O̶O̴O̷O̷O̸O̷”  
After seeing him leave and telling him I love him even though he couldn’t hear me, my processor started to give out. My world slowly turned to black but then my hard drive came alive again and I slowly began to awaken. I could see Freddy leaning over me slowly petting the tuft of fur on top my head, whispering, “Oh, my darling Wolfy what am I supposed to do with you? I love you so much. Why don’t you want someone to help you, honey? I just want to see you get better darling. I want to see us perform together just one time. Oh, it would be beautiful. I know there has to be enough money to get a pair of legs and even maybe get you an arm. I don’t understand why you won’t let someone help you, but I will still support you until the end. You are amazing and beautiful. I love you Wolfy” he wasn’t looking at me, his eyes were closed and looked like they were filled with oily tears. “I̸-̶ ̷I̸ ̶I̴ ̵I̷M̵ ̸S̷O̵R̸R̷R̸R̵R̵R̶Y̷ ̵,” I said filled with static to him. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at me. He was shocked like he wasn’t expecting me to actually be awake “Oh honey, I didn’t expect you to hear me” He said so quietly I could barely hear him. I reached out slowly with my shaky hand to wipe away oily tears from his eyes but before I could wipe away any tears and he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest. “Please for me... I love you Wolfy please please I need you, please,” he whispered to me “I̷-̷ ̸I̶-̷ ̶I̶ ̸d̶o̶n̴’̴t̶ ̵d̴o̸n̴’̷t̶ ̴w̶W̷w̶w̸ ̴W̵a̵ ̶W̸a̵n̸t̴ ̷t̶o̸ ̶t̶o̸ ̸l̸e̸a̵v̴e̸ Y̶e̴e̶e̶e̷E̷E̸E̷E̴e̸e̷̴” i said fill with static. I tried to say something to him but he talked before I could, “Then please for me Wolfy let someone help you. Please. I need you, honey,” he said, still holding my hand to his chest. I could feel his gears and pumps moving. “Please Wolfy” “I̶ ̶I̵—̵ ̶I̷ ̶F̷ ̸R̵ ̴E̴ ̸D̴ ̶D̶—̸” my everything started to freeze and the world went black.  
When I woke up again, my head really hurt. Someone was touching my side where I was missing an arm. I looked over at them, it was Father. He just said “son.” I moved to touch him with my hand that was really not responding, but instead, he grabbed my hand halfway through me moving it and held it in his hands. “Son.. my first son,” Father began, “Son I know you don’t want help but please. For Freddy’s sake please-” “F̸A̶ ̸F̵ ̵A̷ ̴ ̴F̵A̶T̷H̵E̷R̸ ̸I̵ ̷I̶ ̴D̶ ̸O̸ ̵N̶ ̴T̵ ̷W̸A̸ ̶W̸A̸N̵T̸ ̴T̷O̶ ̷T̷O̶ ̴T̵H̵O̴U̴G̸H̸.” He interrupted with “Wolfy, I know but please. Mike can help you, son,” he said softly as he started to pet my hand. “F̶ ̶A̴ ̶T̸ ̸H̸ ̷E̷ ̷R̸ ̷” I started with, but Father interrupted with “Wolfy. come on son. He needs you and you need him, you know this son. Why do you fight him? Why do you fight us? I don’t understand son, why?” I just looked at him unblinking and just loud static came out this time. “Wolfy..” he said sadly at me still petting my hand. “O̷ ̶O̵O̶O̷-̴ ̴O̸k̸ ̶f̷a̴ ̴f̶a̷t̴h̸e̸r̶r̷r̸r̵.̴ ̶F̶O̶R̷ ̶F̷O̵R̶ ̵F̵ ̵R̶ ̸E̴ ̶D̶ ̵D̸ ̵Y̴E̸E̵E̸E̸E̷E̵-̶” I said as my voice box started to give out at the end into static. Father looked at me with astonishment like he didn’t believe me. “Y̴E̶ ̸Y̷E̷S̸S̶S̴S̴S̷ ̷I̶-̶ ̸I̷ ̷I̶ ̷M̸E̶ ̸M̸E̶A̵N̴ ̶I̸T̸” I tried to say, but I’m sure it didn’t come out that clear as I thought it would. “I will-” he cleared his throat out “I will let Mike know,” he said as he adjusted himself in his wheelchair. I looked at his hands, he was still petting my hand. “You know son, I do love you no matter what you think,” he said as I looked up at his face. After the first heart attack, I started to notice how older he looked. I never really noticed, I guess. I thought he would be young forever and little Tommy would still be that little bratty kid too, but look at him now. He’s now a co-owner of Freddy’s. Who would’ve thought? Not me. “-Mike is going to need your blueprints though and I’m not sure where I put them again.” I didn’t even realize father was talking but my body began to stiffen and joints became locked. Father looked at me worriedly, it’s like he knew something was wrong with me. He wouldn’t really be able to notice because I really haven’t been moving for the last- well however long we’ve been talking. My time clock in my hard drive is not exactly right ever since I started rebooting and restarting my system again and again, over and over. Then I could hear my soft music box song playing. It was nice but it usually means that I’m going to restart soon. I tried to look at him but my joints were still locked. I wanted to tell him I loved him before I restarted again but not even static came out this time. Black oily tears started to swell up in my eyes. “Shh, it’s ok, Wolfy. It will be over soon son. It’s ok. I love you kid” he said as he still petted my hand. My world slowly started to go blurry and the edge slowly faded into black as I tried to focus on Father. I needed him but everything slowly started getting darker. The last thing I heard was a small whisper saying “I love you, Wolfy.”


End file.
